The Five Creatures You Meet in Dark Forest
by estrellaSMC
Summary: A Redwall version of Mitch Albom's book The Five People You Meet in Heaven. Martin the Warrior dies in his sleep after giving medicine to a sick Dibbun. Some old friends await him beyond the gates of Dark Forest. Who does he meet? Read and find out.
1. Notes and Disclaimers

**I do not own the ****Redwall**** series or any canon characters therein. They are all the property of Brian Jacques.**

**I do not own the book that I based this fanfic off of: ****The Five People You Meet In Heaven****. It is the property of Mitch Albom.**

**All I own is some non-canon characters and the idea for this story.**

**

* * *

****The contents of the "birthday" chapters come originally from the Redwall books, but with a slightly different slant. I know they aren't really on his birthdays, nor do Redwallers appear to celebrate birthdays, but they were moments that were memorable in Martin's life in my opinion…and I didn't know what else to call them.**

**The basic outline of the story, the "creature" chapters, the "the end" chapter and the "the journey" chapter all came from The Five People You Meet in Heaven, but modified so as to fit the Redwall setting and Martin's life as close as possible. That said, if any canon characters in the chapters mentioned above seem out of character, I beg your pardon.**


	2. The End

This is a story about that well known mouse, Martin the Warrior, and it begins at the end, with Martin's dying. It might seem strange to start a story with an ending. But all endings are also beginnings. We just don't know it at the time.

**

* * *

**The last hour of Martin's life was spent, like most of the others, at Redwall Abbey. His home, and the place he had helped Abbess Germaine to build when he was younger. Abbess Germaine had long since gone on to Dark Forest. Now they had an abbot: Abbot Brendan. He was a gentle and kind creature. Cheerful for the most part. Willing to participate in even the lowliest of chores. He had many fond memories of playing with Martin when he was but a Dibbun.

* * *

At the time of his death, Martin was still a sturdily built mouse. His fur had turned a slate grey. He still was able to walk upright, and didn't need a cane. He did, however, walk slower than he had. The scars he had sustained in various battles in his younger seasons were still visible. He had given up being a warrior long ago and now proudly wore the green habit, cord belt, and sandals of the Order.

He often worked in the Infirmary. Some creatures said that he could cure creatures that others could not. It often puzzled Martin why he seemed to have this ability.

* * *

With less than an hour to live, Martin was in the Infirmary. A young molemaid was sick with a serious case of pneumonia. He gently tended her as he did all patients, especially young ones.

Martin was working right now at grinding herbs to make medicine. He glanced over at the molemaid and noticed that she had kicked off her blankets. Martin left what he was doing, went over to the bed, and covered her back up. "I know you're hot," he said, "But you need to stay covered up." With that he returned to his work.

A hedgehog named Joanna who was an Infirmary assistant came in at that moment. "How is she?" she asked.

"About the same," Martin said. "I'm working on something her that I have a feeling will help her."

Joanna nodded. She knew not to question Martin's "feelings." Several patients had been saved by them. "I hope it works," she said. "She's sick enough she could die."

"I know," Martin said.

"You need a break?" Joanna asked.

"Let me finish this and give it to her. Then I'll take a break," Martin told her.

Joanna nodded. "Come find me when you do," she said, and left the room.

With nineteen minutes left to live, Martin suddenly set down the pestle and gazed out the window. It was summer. Martin could hear the bees buzzing from the hives below the window that one of the brothers tended. The sound reminded him of another summer day long ago. That day with Rose. Her beautiful song ringing through the woods. "You will find me at Noonvale, on the side of a hill…"

At fourteen minutes left to live, the molemaid whimpered. Martin turned around and went over to her bed. He reached for his kerchief, dampened it in a nearby bowl of water, and bathed her brow. Then he picked up a cup of water and gave her a few sips.

Martin returned to his work. He added a few mint leaves he hoped would help the medicine not taste so bad and then ground them in with the rest of the herbs.

Twelve minutes to live. Martin walked out of the Infirmary and found a young squirrel standing nearby. "Could you go to the kitchen and get some hot water?" he asked. The squirrel nodded and scurried off.

Eight minutes to live. There came a knock at the door. The squirrel had returned. Martin took the mug given to him and set it next to the bowl with the ground up herbs. He carefully put the herbs in and stirred it up until they were all dissolved.

Six minutes to live. Martin gently blows on the contents of the mug to cool it so it doesn't burn the molemaid's mouth when she goes to drink it.

After it is sufficiently cooled off, he goes over to the bed. "I have some medicine for you," he says to the molemaid.

"Oi doan't want medsin, zurr," the molemaid said.

"It will help you feel better," Martin told her. He helped her sit up and gave her the mug.

The molemaid took a sip and pulled a wry face. "Yurrk," she said. "Oi guess oi better drink this daown quick loike." With that she grabbed her snout and gulped it down hurriedly. "Yurrk," she said again, giving the mug back to Martin.

Martin smiled ever so slightly and placed the mug in a nearby table. "Now get some rest," he said, helping her lie back down and cover her up.

The molemaid yawned. "Oi baint sleepy," she protested, her eyes closing as she spoke. In a moment she was asleep.

"Yes, you are," Martin said, chuckling. Then he yawned himself, suddenly feeling really tired. "So am I," he added. He felt too tired to go up to his dormitory, so he lay down on one of the spare infirmary beds and closed his eyes, thinking to rest for a few minutes before notifying Joanna.

He felt two small paws take his own. He heard the raspy breathing of the Dibbun. He heard the happy chatter of Redwallers outside. And then, suddenly, nothing.


	3. 1st Birthday

_Luke and young Fripple entered the cave that was home to Luke and his family. Luke's mother Windred and wife Sayna sat by the side of a hollowed-out log, lined with soft moss and a woven blanket. On the blanket lay Luke's two-day-old-son, Martin._

_Crowing with delight, Fripple leaned over the cradle and took the baby's paws in hers. "Oh my my, isn't he a lovely likkle feller!"_

_Sayna held the mousemaid's smock, lest she fall into the cradle. "Aye, he's a good baby, no trouble at all. I think he will grow bigger and stronger than his daddy."_

_Martin's eyes watched solemnly as his father loomed over him. He raised a tiny paw, reaching for the hilt protruding over his father's shoulder. This delighted Luke._

"_Hoho, look at this bucko, tryin' to draw my sword!"_

_Windred hovered around the cradle anxiously. "Be careful, he might cut himself on that blade!"_

_Luke reassured the fussing old mousewife. "Oh no he won't. Martin's a warrior born, I feel it. Let my son hold the sword. It'll be his one day."_

_Sayna watched her serious-faced babe trying to wrap his little paws around the blackbound haft with its redstone pommel. She shivered slightly. "May the fates forbid that he'll ever have to use it in war."_


	4. The Journey

Martin saw nothing of his final moments, nothing of Redwall or the Infirmary.

-

Where…?

_Where…?_

_Where…?_

The sky was a misty pumpkin shade, then a deep turquoise, then a bright yellowish green. Martin was still floating, his paws by his side.

_Where…?_

He had been tired. He remembered that. The Dibbun had just dozed off after he gave her medicine. He remembered that. He remembered lying down on an Infirmary bed. He remembered closing his eyes. He remembered feeling a pair of paws touch his.

_But what about the Dibbun?_

_Did I heal her?_

Martin could only picture the scene at a distance, as if it happened many seasons ago. Stranger still, he could not _feel_ any emotions that went with it. He could only feel calm, like a Dibbun in it's mother's paws.

_Where…?_

The sky changed again, to yellow, then to forest green, then a very pale pink.

_Did the herbs work?_

_Is she going to recover?_

_Where…?_

…_is my worry?_

_Where is my pain?_

That was what was missing. Every injury he had ever suffered from his seasons as a Warrior. Every ache he'd endured—it was all gone as an expired breath. He could not feel agony. He could not feel sadness. His consciousness felt smoky, wisplike, incapable of anything but calm. Below him now, the colors changed again. Something was swirling. Water. An ocean. He was floating over a vast yellow sea. Now it turned to an orangish pink color. Now it was sapphire. Now he began to drop. Hurtling down towards the surface. It was faster than anything he'd ever imagined, yet there wasn't as much as a breeze on his face, and he felt no fear. He saw the sands of a golden shore.

Then he went under water.

Then everything was silent.

_Where is my worry?_

_Where is my pain?_


	5. 2nd Birthday

_It was a bright, sunny summer day on the northland shores. Martin is still very young._

_His father has just captured a ship. The ship that will take him away to avenge the death of Martin's mother. Martin and another young mouse, Timballisto, are helping to get the ship to a place on land where it can be worked on._

_Suddenly Martin sees something flashing on the shore. He leaves the workers and goes over to it. It's a small dagger. He picks it up, and then notices for the first time all the swords and other weapons littering the ground. He picks up another. And another. Pretty soon he can't hold any more. He goes over to a large rock and drops them in a pile. Then he goes and collects another load. Back and forth. Back and forth he goes._

"_What are you doing, Martin?" Timballisto asks, coming up to him._

"_Hi Timbal," Martin says, "I'm collecting all the weapons the vermin left."_

"_Good idea," Timballisto said, "Need an extra pair of paws?"_

"_Sure!" Martin said. Timballisto turned around and ran off. "Where are you going?" Martin called after him in confusion._

"_I'm going to get something we can put them on!" Timballisto called back. In a few minutes he was back with an old piece of sail canvas. This he laid out flat on the ground. He and Martin moved all the weapons Martin had collected already onto the canvas. Then he and Martin set to work gathering up the remaining weapons._

_They were both bringing the last of the weapons to the canvas when Martin's father noticed what they were up to. "Ho there, son," he called. "What are you doing?"_

_Martin waved to his father to come over. When he did, Martin told him, "We collected all the weapons for you, see." With that he unrolled the canvas, revealing the collection._

_Luke ruffled Martin's ears in approval. "Well done, Martin. You too, Timbal. These are far better than our makeshift weapons!"_

_Timballisto leaned over and grabbed a short sword. He then thrust it through his belt. Martin then leaned over and had a look to see if there was any particular one he wanted. He spotted a longish curved sword and picked it up. He began to thrust it into his belt._

_His father took it from him and put it back with the other weapons. "No," he said. "You're far too young to carry a blade yet, son. Timbal, you may keep your blade. 'Tis about time you had one—you'll be fully grown in another couple o' seasons." Martin felt extremely disappointed, and it must have shown on his face because Luke threw a paw about his son's shoulders. "Martin," he said. "You don't need the blade of any seascum. My sword is yours by right. It was passed on to me by my father and one day I will give it to you."_

_Martin looked up at his father. "When?" he asked._

_Luke's eyes met Martin's. "When I think you are ready," he said simply._

_Martin nodded and he, Timballisto, and his father took the collection of weapons back to where the others were waiting._


	6. The First Creature Martin Meets

Martin awoke on the floor of a cave. He shivered and looked around. He sat up, realizing that he no longer felt stiff and achy. In fact, he felt much the same as he did when he had been just a Dibbun.

He quickly stood up and ran around the cave for a few minutes in the joy of being able to move without pain. Then he stopped and spun around until he was so dizzy he fell to the ground. He lay there until the dizzy feeling passed and then stood up once more. This time, he headed for the entrance to the cave. For a moment, he stood there, staring out at the scene that met his eyes.

He found himself gazing out on the Northland shores. Every rock, even the driven sand drifts, looked familiar to him. It was even more like what he remembered than what he had seen when he had journeyed there with his friends.

He walked out along the sand, letting memories come flooding back. In a moment he turned back to the caves. They were all disguised, except two. One was the one he had come out of. The other looked as if somebeast had lit a fire inside. Martin felt himself drawn towards this cave.

Inside the cave, Martin discovered, was indeed a fire. But it was the figure next to it that caught Martin's attention. It was a mouse. As mice go, he was nothing special to look upon, of average height and stocky build. However, as Martin got closer, he could tell that here was a warrior born. Behind his calm dark eyes there lurked a flame, his posture bespoke fearlessness, some indefinable quality in his whole attitude marked him as one in whom others could put their unquestioning trust. A creature who could always be counted on for fairness and wisdom in his decisions.

Martin approached the fire. He saw the figure stiffen almost imperceptibly. Others would not have noticed this, but Martin did. The creature knew he was there but was determined not to make a move until he got closer. Martin walked around the fire and sat down on the other side of it, staring across it.

_Father!_ Martin thought.

"My son," Luke said softly, smiling at Martin. "I thought that was you."

_Why do I feel like a Dibbun?_ Martin thought.

"Dibbun?" Luke asked, as if he had read Martin's thoughts.

Martin mentally smacked himself. _Of course he doesn't know what a Dibbun is. He doesn't know about Redwall, the abbey I helped found._ Martin opened his mouth to try to speak, but found that he couldn't. Remembering how Luke had responded to what he was thinking before, he thought a question. _Can you read minds?_

"Yes," Luke said. "You'll get to the place where you can talk again, though, you'll see."

_Whew!_ Martin thought. Then, remembering his father's question, he thought, _A Dibbun is what we call an infant creature at Redwall. That's what I feel like right now. A Dibbun._

"You feel that way because I left you when you were but a 'Dibbun.' You start off here as you do when you start life in the land of the living," Luke replied.

_Oh,_ Martin thought. _I wonder where "here" is?_

Luke smiled. "You're in Dark Forest, my son."

Martin tried again to speak, to deny that this could be. He succeeded this time, sort of. "Nuh!"

Luke's eyes twinkled at his son, amused, "No? It can't be Dark Forest? Why not? Because there are no trees here? Or because you were born here?"

"Y-e-s," Martin said slowly.

"Ah," Luke said, "Well, creatures often…don't think much of…the place they were born. But Dark Forest can be a place without trees. And Dark Forest itself has many steps." Luke got up, indicating that Martin follow him to the cave entrance. "There are five creatures you meet here," he continued. "Each of us was in your life for a reason. You may not have known the reason at the time, and that is what Dark Forest is for. For understanding your life before you came here." Martin looked confused. Luke continued, "Creatures think of Dark Forest as some kind of paradise forest where the sun always shines and they can enjoy themselves to the fullest. But scenery without solace is meaningless. This is the greatest gift you can be given: to understand what happened in your life. To have it explained. It is the peace you have been searching for. I am your first creature, Martin. When I died, my life was illuminated by five others, and then I came here to wait for you, to tell you my story, which becomes part of yours. There will be others for you, too. Some you knew, maybe some you didn't. But they all crossed your path before they died. And they altered it forever."

"Will…they…all…come…here?" Martin asked slowly.

"No," Luke said, "Each one has their own Dark Forest. So this is not yours. It's mine."

"Why?" Martin asked.

"As long as everyone in our tribe stayed hidden when corsairs came by, we were safe here," Luke said. "We could make a living here. We could survive here. Even thrive here. There were no conquerors to drive us away like there had been in other lands where we had lived."

Martin looked at his father. "Why am I here, anyway?" he asked.

"You are here so I can teach you something," Luke said. "All the creatures you meet here have something to teach you."

"What?" Martin asked.

Instead of answering Martin's question right away, Luke asked him one of his own. "Remember when you found out about what had happened to me?" Martin nodded. "Remember how I did what I did because of losing your mother?" Again, Martin nodded. Luke's eyes drifted out to sea. "Then this is what I must tell you. You know that wasn't a random act on my part. The truth is there are no random acts. We are all connected. You can no more separate one life from another than you can separate a breeze from the wind."

Then Luke pulled Martin close. At first Martin stiffened, and then relaxed into the embrace of his father.

When Luke let go, Martin was suddenly whisked into the air, away from the northland shore, out over the ocean his father had sailed on. For a moment he looked back and saw his father, one paw lifted in a wave.

Then it all vanished.


	7. 3rd Birthday

_One day in winter Martin sat outside his family's cave. Outwardly stone-faced, on the inside he was throwing a tantrum. His father was setting sail that day, and had refused to let Martin come with him._

_Luke came over to his son and tried to reason with him. "Son, son," he said. "You would not last two moons out there on the high seas. I cannot risk your life pitting you in battle against the seascum I am sworn to do war with. Listen to me, I know what is best for you!"_

_Martin's jaw tightened. "I want to sail on the ship and be a warrior like you!" he said._

_Luke spread his paws wide, and Martin heard him sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Martin?" he asked. Martin remained silent, knowing his father was __**not**__ asking for his advice. Luke continued, "You have my warrior spirit and your mother's determination. Listen, son, take my sword."_

_Luke removed the sword from his belt and presented it, hilt first, to Martin. Martin could feel his eyes go wide. In his mind he could hear his father's words from last summer 'When I think you are ready.' His father must think he was ready. He grabbed hold of the hilt and held on as if he would never let go._

_Luke smiled and tapped the blade. "I can see it is in you to be a fighter, Martin," he said. "The first thing warriors must learn is discipline."_

_Martin kept his eyes riveted to the sword. His paws on the sword and his father's words in his ears made him realize he was on his way to fulfilling part of his dream: to be a warrior like his father. This was the first lesson. "Tell me what to do," he said, "And I will obey."_

_Martin listened intently to every word his father spoke. Each one burning itself into his brain. "You will stay and defend our cave against all comers, protect those weaker than yourself and honor our code. Always use the sword to stand for good and right, never do a thing you would be ashamed of, and never let your heart rule your mind," Luke told him, and then tapped the blade again. "And never let another creature take this sword from you, not as long as you live. When the time comes, pass it on to another, maybe your own son. You will know instinctively if he is a warrior. If not, hide the sword where only a true warrior who is brave of heart would dare to go and find it. Swear this to me, Martin."_

_Martin looked up at his father. He knew his father was in deadly earnest. So was he as he answered, "I swear it on my life!"_

_Luke glanced out towards the ship and then looked back at Martin. "It might be some seasons before I return, but I'll be back, son," he said. "Meanwhile, Timballisto is a promising and sensible creature, with more seasons under his belt than you, and I have left him in charge of our tribe. Obey him."_

_Martin smiled ever so slightly. "Of course I'll obey him," he said, "But one day I shall be in charge."_

"_I'm sure you will," Luke said, "Farewell, my son." With that Luke got up and walked out to the boat that carried him over to the ship. Martin watched as his father was taken aboard._

_Martin stood up and walked close to the shore line. He waved the sword in a warrior's salute._


	8. Back at Redwall: Martin is discovered

Down in Cavern Hole, Joanna was beginning to feel worried. It had been over an hour since she had gone into the Infirmary. She would have expected Martin to have come down by now. It wasn't like Martin to forget to tell her he was taking a break after he said he would. She decided to go to the Infirmary and see what was going on.

She quietly went to the door and poked her head in. "Martin?" she called. There was no response. The only sound she could hear was the labored breathing of the Dibbun in the bed.

It was quiet in the Infirmary. Too quiet. Joanna slowly tip-pawed in. She didn't want to wake up the Dibbun, but she had the feeling that something was very wrong.

She looked around and noticed, for the first time, that one of the other beds had somebeast in it. She hadn't known of anybeast else who had been feeling sick. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she went closer.

Relief surged through her when she saw it was just Martin. He had probably gotten tired and thought he'd rest for a few minutes. He'd ended up dozing off, that's all. Chuckling to herself she went over to him, intending to wake him up. She reached out and gently shook him.

Nothing happened. Martin didn't move. This was unusual because on the rare times that he had dozed off in the middle of the day he had been fairly easy to wake up. Joanna realized that Martin didn't feel as warm as he should. She panicked and shook him harder. "Brother Martin!" she said. "Wake up! Please wake up!" There was still no reaction.

Slowly her paw found its way down to his. She held his paw, searching for a pulse. Hoping. Praying that he was still alive.

There was nothing.

"No," Joanna whispered, sinking to the floor as the awful truth hit her.

Their beloved Brother Martin had died.


	9. 4th Birthday

_Martin was in the escape tunnel, leaving Marshank. Felldoh was up front, his tail brushing the top of the tunnel. This sent a shower of dirt down on Martin and Brome. Martin closed his eyes and kept crawling. He could feel himself quivering with anticipation of being free again._

_Martin's suddenly heard Felldoh stop in front of him, and he opened his eyes. He saw Felldoh straighten up, and a pair of paws appear over the edge of the hole he now could see. Felldoh reached for the pair of paws and sneezed as he was lifted out. Martin heard a female voice say, "Up you come, treejumper. Is Grumm with you?"_

_Martin leaped for the edge of the hole, got his front paws over the edge, and levered himself out. Felldoh rolled to one side to make room for him. Then together they turned around and pulled Brome out. Martin answered the question. "He'll be along shortly when he's blocked off the hole. Phwah! I've swallowed so much sand I'll be spitting it out all season."_

_Martin felt somebeast touch his shoulder gently. He turned around as the same voice said, "Here, wash it out with some cold mint tea."_

_Martin rubbed dust from his eyes and stared. Before him stood the most beautiful mousemaid he had ever seen. He accepted the canteen from her, totally thunderstruck._

"_You must be Martin," she said._

_Martin wanted to speak, but his tongue wouldn't obey him. He just stared. She had the most gentle hazel eyes that ever reflected moonlight._

_She smiled at him. "Drink up, Martin," she said. "Your friend and my brother are waiting their turn."_

_Martin took a quick swallow of tea, which seemed to loosen up his tongue. "Yurn b'rosty nose!" he said. Then he mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid._

_She laughed and asked, "I beg your pardon?" He didn't blame her for laughing, and he found he didn't particularly mind. Her laugh was as beautiful as she was. It sounded like a summer breeze among bluebells._

_He quickly took another gulp of tea. "Sorry," he said, grateful for finally being able to talk correctly. "You must be Rose."_

_Felldoh grinned and snatched the canteen away from him. "Aye," he said, "She is. Remember me? I'm Felldoh, and this other creature is Brome. Your name's Martin and the beast whose head you're standin' on is our rescuer, Grumm."_

_Oops! Martin quickly shifted his footpaw, muttering an apology._

_The mole levered himself out of the hole. "Thankee, maister," he said. "Hurr, et be gurt 'n' noisy out 'ere wi' they vurmin a-killen each other o'er yonder."_

_Martin suddenly noticed the noise of battle. It managed to shake him out of the daze that had enveloped him on making eye contact with Rose. He found he could think clearly again. "Oh, er, right!" he said. "Well, I think our best bet is to put as much distance between ourselves and that lot right away!"_

_Felldoh bristled ever so slightly. "I can't leave until my father is free," he said, "I'm staying."_

_Martin gripped Felldoh's paw. "We won't be a bit of help to anybeast if we get killed or captured in the midst of a battle. Listen, Felldoh, I'm with you. One day we'll free all the slaves from Badrang's clutches, but right now we're only five, too few to stand against the Tyrant's horde. I say we should go to Noonvale. Brome and Rose's father is a chieftain, and surely he will tell his tribe to help us. Then when we are strong in numbers we can return and defeat Badrang and all his vermin, wipe them from the face of the land and free our friends. What do you say?"_

_Brome shook his head. "My father Urran Voh is a creature who goes his own way. He will never leave Noonvale. As for our tribe, well, they generally do what he tells them to."_

_Rose spoke up. "Aye, brother, our father is as stubborn as you—that's why the two of you always quarrel. But maybe I can persuade Mother. She'd ask him to help you. I know she would."_

_Martin squeezed Felldoh's paw tighter. "What do you say, Felldoh? Should we give it a try?"_

_There was a moment's silence, then Felldoh nodded. "I'm with you," he said. "If we can raise an army at Noonvale then one day I'll return to dance on Badrang's grave!"_

_Martin felt a surge of happiness at the thought. "And I'll be dancing with you, friend," he said. "Holding the sword that once belonged to my father!"_

_Rose, Brome, and Grumm clasped their paws with Martin and Felldoh over the escape hole as Martin said, "We'll do it, friends together!"_


	10. The Second Creature Martin Meets

Martin felt his footpaws touch the ground and found himself in a forest. It wasn't Mossflower, but it seemed very familiar even so. It was if the very air was enchanted. He walked along through serene woodlands quiet and high in the sun-warmed afternoon. It was a forest as old as time, with a special feel about it, cool in the dark green shade, carpeted with a many flowered floor, shafted with golden rays casting their light on fern and bush. Velvety green moss was soft under his footpaws, and melodious birdsong was the only sound to filter through the variegated canopy of emerald and viridian green.

Martin himself felt older, no longer like a Dibbun. He now felt like a young adult creature. Stronger. More aware of the warrior spirit that dwelled inside him.

Suddenly, he saw it. A conical timeworn monolithic stone. He recognized it from before. He slowly walked around it and looked down.

He could see the land dip down into a huge valley. Small thatched rooftops could be seen here and there. An aura of time forgotten hung over the beautiful scene. The softly colored patches of flower gardens mixed with the unmarked boundaries of brightly hued orchards, while the light and sparkle of a stream cascaded into full bloom of a waterfall below.

"Noonvale," he said softly to himself. Why was he here? How could he go down there and meet whoever-it-was when it had been the home of… Martin shook himself to get rid of the memories. Suddenly the most beautiful voice he could ever remember rang out in song…

"You will find me at Noonvale on the side of a hill

When the summer is peaceful and high,

There where streamlets meander the valley is still,

'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky…"

That voice. It was so familiar. The song, too. He walked down into the valley, following the sound of it.

"Look for me at dawning when the earth is asleep.

Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,

'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,

Every moment that you are away…"

He followed the sound to a pair of trees at the edge of the village. One a rowan. The other an alder. The branches intertwined, forming a canopy overhead. The stream flowed behind them.

Between the two trees, under the canopy, was a mousemaid. She was turned away from him, towards the stream. Martin stood behind her and listened as she sang the last verse, knowing at last who he was to meet. Wanting to savor the sound of her voice in song.

"The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.

All the flowers and leaves born to wane.

Hear my song o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly.

Oh, please come back to Noonvale again."

Into the silence Martin spoke one word. "Rose?"

Rose whirled around and, when she saw Martin, smiled. "Martin. You have come." She walked up to him and, suddenly, embraced him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Rose. More than you'll ever know," Martin said, hugging her back.

Rose suddenly pulled away and ran a paw over his headfur. "It's grey," she commented.

Martin was, for the second time around her, thunderstruck. He couldn't do much but stare. She was exactly as he remembered—more beautiful, really, for his last memory of her had been of her broken body thrown against the wall by Badrang. He stood before her, silent, until her beautiful hazel eyes narrowed and her lips crept up mischievously.

"Martin." She almost giggled. "Have you forgotten so fast how I looked?"

Martin swallowed, "I never forgot that," he said. He hesitated for a moment, and then admitted, "Except right after I fought Tsarmina the wildcat. But I had forgotten everything then, and my memory of you was one of the first to come back."

Rose touched the side of his face lightly and warmth spread through his body. She gestured to the village.

"Noonvale," she said, "That was my choice. My home. The place of my past. Where all my dreams of the future lay." She paused and smiled. "Dreams that involved you. Even before I knew your name."

"My wishes of how things could have been involved you and Noonvale, too," Martin said. He took her paws in his. "I love you, Laterose."

"And I love you, Martin the Warrior," Rose responded, "With all my heart." Then she laughed her summer-breeze-among-bluebells laugh and said, "It sure took you a long time to tell me."

Martin rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he said, "but there _was_ something preventing me from doing that."

They walked over to a place nearer the river and sat down together. Martin wanted to tell her everything he had seen, everything that had happened. He wanted to ask her about every little thing and every big thing, too. Yet he had no idea where to begin.

"You did this, too?" he finally asked. "You met five creatures?"

She nodded.

"A different five creatures," he said.

She nodded again.

"And they explained everything?" Martin asked. "And it made a difference?"

She smiled. "All the difference." She touched his face on the scar the Gawtrybe leader had left. "And then I waited for you."

He studied her eyes. Her smile. He still couldn't quite believe they were together again. Then he did something he had always wanted to do.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Since Rose was his second creature, he didn't know how long two creatures were allowed to stay together. But he wanted to have the most time he could—and he was granted it. Days went by, always sunny ones, followed by starlit nights. They wandered through Noonvale, talking. Martin told her all about Redwall, and about the friends he had made. Rose told him of how she wished she could see it, explaining that one could not keep track of those they loved unless they were given the status of a Guardian and allowed to come and go as they pleased. She never had because that was reserved for creatures who wanted to watch over a certain group of creatures or a certain location. Martin knew he would eventually try for this position so he could keep watch over Redwall Abbey.

Finally, on their last day together, he and Rose were sitting together in the grass when she suddenly turned to him. "There was a reason to what happened, you know," she said.

"What reason?" he asked. "How could there be a reason? You were killed. You were no older than me at the time. You were the best creature I knew, and you died and you lost everything. And I lost everything. I lost the only mousemaid I ever loved."

She took his paws in hers. "No you didn't. I was right here. And you loved me anyway. Lost love is still love, Martin. It takes a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile or bring them food or play with their fur or dance with them. But when those senses weaken, another heightens. Memory. Memory becomes your mate. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it. Life has to end. Love doesn't."

"I never wanted anybeast else," Martin said quietly.

"I know," she said.

"I was still in love with you," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "I felt it."

"Here?" he asked.

"Even here," she said, smiling. "That's how strong lost love can be."

Martin leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I don't want to go on. I want to stay here."

Rose turned her head and they kissed. When Martin pulled away, he could still feel Rose's lips on his, but she was gone, and so was everything else.


	11. 5th Birthday

_Martin , Gonff, and the otter crew were on their way to Brockhall from Camp Willow. Suddenly Gonff's paw shot out. "There, matey," he said. "There's Brockhall."_

_Martin examined the large oak tree Gonff had indicated. It was huge: wider and taller than almost all the trees Martin had ever seen in his life. At the base, if he looked carefully, he could see a door. Skipper went up to it and knocked. Somebeast opened it from inside and they all went in._

_Martin suddenly found himself face to face with a large female badger. She smiled down at them. "Hello again, Gonff. Who's your friend?"_

"_Miss Bella, this is Martin the Warrior," Gonff said. "We shared a cell in Kotir. Martin, this is Bella of Brockhall."_

"_Martin," Bella said, shaking his paw, "Welcome, friend. We have heard of you already from Ben Stickle. I believe you gave a Kotir patrol a taste of your warrior skills single-pawed, before they managed to capture you. We shall be grateful if you would share your talents with us in the times that lie ahead. Tell me, did you come from the northlands?" Martin nodded silently. "Ah," Bella said, "I thought so. You probably cut your eyeteeth on rats and foxes. I've heard all about the warrior mice from up north. Come and meet some friends of mine from the south."_

_Martin and Gonff followed Bella to the kitchen. Many creatures bustled around as they worked on preparing a meal. Bella led them over to an older female mouse. "Martin, Gonff, this is Abbess Germaine," she said. "Abbess Germaine, these are Martin and Gonff."_

"_Nice to meet you both," Abbess Germaine said, shaking their paws._

"_Nice to meet you, too," Martin and Gonff both chorused. Then Gonff turned to Martin. "Come on, matey, I see Ben and Goody over there. You have __**got**__ to meet them!" He grabbed Martin by the paw and pulled him over to where the two hedgehogs were standing._

"_Gonff!" they both exclaimed._

"_It's so good to see you back safe, Gonff," Goody said, while Ben ruffled his ears affectionately._

"_Indeed it is," Ben said._

"_Ben, Goody," Gonff said, "This is Martin the Warrior. Martin, this is Ben and Goody."_

_Ben and Goody both shook paws with Martin. Then Goody turned back to Gonff and began patting him on the head. "Oh, my goodness, thank mice you're back, you little rip," she said. "Don't go ever getting yourself locked up like that again. Me 'n' Ben was plain worried for you Gonff."_

_Ben was patting Martin on the head enthusiastically. "Heed what Goody tells you, Gonff," he said. "'Tis for your own good. Be more like young Martin here—only get yourself caught when there's nought else for it."_

_Goody nodded, looking stern. Suddenly, Gonff grabbed her paws and began dancing her around as he sang:_

"_You've been more than a mum to me,_

_And you've brought me up very well_

_I'm a little mousehog to thee._

_My Goody, no words can tell,_

_When I see your old prickle face—"_

_Goody's attempt at seriousness crumpled. "Get on with you, you thievin' little fibber!" she exclaimed, shooing him away and wiping her eyes on her apron._

_Gonff flung a paw across Martin's shoulders and they walked away smiling. Martin heard Ben sniff and say, "Can't fail to like that little rogue, some'ow."_


	12. Back at Redwall: The Sad Announcement

"Joanna?" came a familiar voice. Joanna roused herself from her spot on the floor next to the bed. How long had she been there? She didn't know. She turned around and found Gonff and Dinny in the doorway.

They came into the room. "We'm were wundering wot 'appened to 'ee, miz," Dinny said.

"You've been up here for hours," Gonff added. "It's almost dark out."

Joanna tried to speak. She wanted to tell them what was wrong, but could not. She bowed her head silently, tears starting to course down her face. She heard pawsteps as the two of them approached.

"Marthen," Dinny said softly on seeing who was in the bed.

"Yes," Joanna said softly. She turned away. "I found him here a few hours ago. He's…he's…dead." There. She'd said it.

"No!" Gonff exclaimed. "No! Martin _can't_ be dead! He can't be! No!"

Dinny checked Martin over and shook his head sadly. "It be's true," he said.

"No," Gonff said again.

"Cumm zurr an' miz," Dinny said. "We'm need to tell 'ee Abbot." Then he gently shepherded Joanna and Gonff out of the room and back to Cavern Hole.

Joanna managed to get her grief under control during the short walk and, as soon as she saw him, went over to Abbot Brendan to tell him the sad news.

When she finished, Abbot Brendan pounded the table with a paw. "Redwallers!" he called once he had everybeast's attention. "I have just received some terrible news. Brother Martin…our beloved Brother Martin…has…" Abbot Brendan's eyes filled with tears and spilled over as he continued, "Passed away." There was a shocked gasp from the creatures assembled. "Joanna found him a few hours ago in one of the beds in the Infirmary. If it is any consolation at all, it looked like he died in his sleep and his end was peaceful."

"When will the funeral be?" one of the younger Sisters asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Joanna said. "It will give us time to prepare a proper one."

Creatures all nodded. The squirrels all gathered together in a corner of the room, talking together.


	13. The Third Creature Martin Meets

**I want to thank ****warrior4**** for giving me the idea of having Boar the Fighter be one of the creatures Martin meets.**

* * *

Martin's paws touched the ground. Well, technically, it was the floor. He was inside…somewhere. He looked around and found himself in a huge hall. At the center was a mighty furnace like forge. A towering column of rockwork took it up to the ceiling, away out of sight. It took a moment before he finally recognized where he was. He was inside Salamandastron.

The place seemed totally deserted, too. Unlike last time he had been there, there were no hares, and no huge badger lord Boar. However, Martin had figured out, you often didn't see the creature you were to see in a place right away. He headed for the stairs he remembered from before, thinking to have a look around and see if he could find the one he was supposed to meet.

He felt vibrations in the floor, signaling that he was no longer alone. They felt like they were coming from behind him. They came closer and closer.

Martin whirled around, reaching for a sword, dagger, sling, anything to defend himself. This was a habit he'd worked hard to get rid of after he'd hung up his sword. Now it appeared it was back. He also noticed he was felt a few seasons older now than he had with Rose. But he didn't think of these things for long as he came face to face with the other creature.

There stood the father of all badgers. He was pure silver from tip to tail with a double broad creamy white stripe on either side of his forehead. Above the thickly muscled limbs and barrel chest, a pair of wild eyes looked him over.

Martin took a cautious step forwards. "Boar the Fighter?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

Boar smiled gently at Martin. "Are you surprised to see me?" he asked.

Martin smiled ruefully, "I shouldn't have been," he admitted. "It makes sense that this would be your Dark Forest." Then he added, "You're my third creature?"

"Yes," Boar the Fighter said. Then he noticed Martin did not have his sword. "Where is your sword, Martin?"

"I had it placed on the north facing weathervane arm on the roof of Redwall," Martin replied. "My father made me promise that if I never encountered a creature with the warrior's spirit to pass it on to that I hide it in a place where only a true warrior would have the courage to go."

Boar nodded, "Your father is a very wise creature, Martin," he said.

"He was my first creature," Martin confided.

"I know," Boar said.

Martin looked at Boar and asked softly, "You've been here all this time? Ever since you died in your fight against Ripfang?"

"Time is not what you think," Boar said softly. "Dying isn't the end of everything. We think it is. But what happens in the land of the living is only the beginning." Boar's eyes grew distant, "The walls of Salamandastron tell the story of the beginning of the world and the world's first creatures. The first badger was named Darius. I imagine dying is like what his first night in the world must have been like. He doesn't know what sleep is and thinks he's leaving the world. Only he isn't. He wakes up the next morning and has a fresh new world to explore and enjoy. But he also has something else: a past. That's how I see this place, Martin. It's a chance for us to make sense of our past." He winked at Martin and added, "We Badger Lords aren't just fierce warriors, you know."

Martin smiled back ever so slightly, but something was bothering him. "Ever since that night…that fight…you've been here?" he asked.

"Yes," Boar said, "I have been waiting for you."

"You knew," Martin replied. It was not a question.

"Yes," Boar said again. "All the creatures you have met and will meet have been waiting for you. They were all part of your life, part of why you lived and how you lived, part of the story you needed to know. Each one who has told you their part is beyond here now. In a little while I will be as well, but first I need to tell you what you need to know from me."

Martin looked into Boar's eyes as he continued.

"Sacrifice. I made one for you when I took on Ripfang and his vermin. So you could get away safely. You made one when you fought Tsarmina. To rid the land of evil. We all make them."

"Rose made one," Martin said softly.

"Yes," Boar said. "She understood what you didn't, though. Sacrifice is a part of life. Whether it's yours or one of somebeast you love, it's not something to regret. It's something to _aspire_ to. Little sacrifices. Big sacrifices. Look at your life, and you will see many examples."

Boar stopped and stared out a nearby window. "If I had gone for the ship, Ripfang and his crew would have chased us. They would have gotten aboard and many of you on the ship would have been slaughtered."

"But you…you died, Boar," Martin said.

"Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, Martin, you're not really losing it," Boar said. "You're just passing it on to somebeast else. In the case of the warrior, often several other creatures."

Martin nodded slowly, "I understand," he said softly.

"Good," Boar said. "Now it's time for me to go." And with that he was gone and Martin felt himself picked up and carried off to his next destination.


	14. 6th Birthday

_Martin felt his eyes slowly open. He blinked. It was evening. There were colored lanterns hanging from the trees around the lake where Kotir once stood. Their lights reflected in the water. The sky was clear and full of stars. He could see garlands of flowers everywhere and could smell delicious smells from food cooking over bonfires._

_And Gonff. He was standing near one of the fires, singing:_

"_Let no foul beast give one command,_

_I'll say 'O no not me,_

_My back bends to no tyrant's rule._

_Hey, friends, this mouse is free.'_

_Free has a sound, it rings around,_

_A lovely way to be._

_So dance or sing, do anything,_

_You're free free free free freeeeeeeeeee!"_

"_Hurr, that's what 'ee think, Gonffen," Dinny said. "You tell 'im missus."_

"_Gonff," called Columbine, "Come and help me to get this stopper off this strawberry wine, right away."_

"_Immediately, my Columbine," Gonff called, hurrying over to her, "O nurse of warriors and charming mouselet. I'm coming, my little candied chestnut."_

_Martin could hear roars of laughter._

_Martin saw Timballisto come over to the blanket he was lying on and flop down on the edge of it. "So, you're awake, mate," he said. "The Abbess said it'd be sometime today."_

_Martin smiled and grasped his friend's paw. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm back now. How long have I lain here?"_

_Suddenly Ferdy and Coggs dashed over._

"_Ha," teased Ferdy, "So you're awake, sleepyhead."_

"_Yes," added Coggs, "fancy dozing off when there's a party."_

_Then the Abbess and Bella joined the small group. Both were decked out in flowers and they carried a bowl of woodland vegetable soup between them._

_Abbess Germaine began feeding the soup to Martin from a ladle. "Good evening, Martin," she said. Martin started to say something, but the Abbess fed him another ladle full of soup before he could speak. "Don't answer," she continued, "just keep eating; we want you up and about as soon as possible." Martin did as he was told._

_Pretty soon the other woodlanders noticed what was going on and came over. They started exclaiming over him._

"_Look, Martin's awake now!"_

"_My, my, doesn't he look well!"_

"_Urr, loivly as pepper 'n' strong as ale."_

"_Haha, ahoy there, shipmate."_

_Once everybeast had settled down, Bella chuckled ever so slightly and asked, "Well, how do you feel, Champion of Mossflower?"_

_Martin felt tears well in his eyes and spill over as he looked around at all the friendly faces. He smiled and said, "Good to be alive, Bella!"_


	15. Back at Redwall: Last Requests Found

Gonff soon left Cavern Hole and wandered aimlessly through the Abbey. He wanted to be alone with his grief. After a bit he found himself in the dormitories, in front of the door to Martin's room. He went inside.

Everything was the way Martin had left it that morning. Gonff went over to the chest at the foot of the bed and opened it. He knelt and removed the spare habits that were in it.

CLANG! Something silver fell out of the folds of one of the habits. Gonff leaned over and picked it up. It was Martin's shield. It looked as if Martin had continued to keep it clean and rust-free even though he no longer used it. Gonff could easily see his face reflected in it.

Becoming curious, Gonff picked up the other spare habit he had pulled out and shook it. Nothing. But Gonff didn't let this deter him. He stood up and, one by one pulled out the habits and shook each one. Finally, out of the last one, fell Martin's black leather sword belt. It, too, looked like it had been well cared for.

Gonff peeked into the trunk once more and found a piece of parchment. He picked it up and read.

"If this note has been found, I know that I have died. The moles, as everybeast knows, have made a special tomb for me. But I have two final requests regarding my burial there:

I wish that my sword belt and shield be placed in my tomb. I wish for them to be hanging on the back of the door. Under the shield I want the following verse to be written:

By the moonlight, on the hour,

In my threshold space lay me.

Watch the beam reflect my power,

Unite once more my sword with me.

I—am that is, stand true for all.

O Warrior Mouse, protect Redwall.

Secondly, on the lintel of the tomb itself, the following rhyme:

The same as the steps 'twixt the Hall,

Remember and look to the center.

My password is again Redwall,

Am that is, you alone are to enter.

For I believe that someday Redwall will be in danger and One will rise up to protect and defend this Abbey. Both of these rhymes are for this one.

As soon as these rhymes have been written down where I request them to be, I want this paper to be burned so that nobeast except the one I know will be coming and whoever is helping them in their quest will see them."

Gonff looked up from the note. "I will make sure your wishes are carried out, matey," he whispered. "I promise."


	16. 7th Birthday

_Martin was on the way back to Redwall Abbey after his journey to the Northland shores to find out about what happened to his father._

_Suddenly Gonff called out to him, "Hoist the sail, matey!"_

_Martin wondered why Gonff wanted the sail hoisted, but Log-a-Log Furmo beat him to asking the question. "Wot d'you want the sail spread for, matey? We're in a fog, there ain't a feather o' breeze nowheres to stir her sail."_

_Martin watched as his friend took a Guosim headband and tied it about his brow. He watched him climb into the prow and strike a pose as he answered. "You an' the breeze can do what you like, Log-a-Log," he said, "But if I'm comin' home then I'm going to arrive in style, eh, Martin?"_

_Oh! Martin smiled and joined his friend in the prow. He drew his sword and pointed it forward in an equally heroic pose. "Right, mate," he said. "Let's go home!"_

_Martin heard Furmo's voice behind him saying, "That's the way, crewmates. Come on, everybeast, we'll grease the wheels, comb our whiskers, haul the ropes an' sing our friends home every bit of the way. You all know 'Journey's End.' Trimp, you take the top harmony, I'll do the baritone, an' Garraway the bass. One two three…"_

"_Marching home! Marching home!_

_Jolly friend! Jolly friend!_

_Trav'ling on, until our journey's end,_

_So away with all your fears,_

_Smile with me, forget those tears,_

_Though the road was long an' dusty we survived._

_And arrived!_

_Tramp tramp tramp tramp,_

_Lay your head down where you camp,_

_It ain't your home or fireside._

_Tramp tramp tramp tramp,_

_Moorlands dry or forests damp,_

_Sharing together side by side._

_Marching home! Marching home!_

_Jolly friend! Jolly friend!_

_O'er each highland, around each river's bend,_

_Keep your chin up in the rain,_

_Soon we'll be back home again,_

_Though my paws are worn an' weary never fear._

_Oh my dear!_

_Left right left right,_

_Onward mate by day or night,_

_Lean on my shoulder now old friend,_

_Left right left right,_

_Grey the day or sunlight bright,_

_Until we reach our journey's end._

_Marching home! Marching home!"_

_Dinny and Trimp had joined Martin and Gonff at the prow. At the end of the song the boat was right in front of Redwall Abbey. There was a moment's silence, and then everybeast broke into cheers. Martin heard Dinny chuckle proudly and say "Yonder be moi 'home!"_

_Then, suddenly, the voice of Bella boomed out. "Rouse yourselves, Redwallers, they're back!" she thundered, "Turn out the cooks! Open the gates! They've come back home!"_

_The gates opened and Martin saw Gonflet come racing out and up to the boat. He was scooped up by Gonff and put on his shoulders. The Redwallers all helped to get the boat into the Abbey, and soon it was settled on the main lawn. Gonff leaped down off the boat with Gonflet still on his shoulders and went over to Columbine. He hugged her tightly and Martin heard him say "Your Prince of Mousethieves is returned, milady."_

_Then everybeast began talking at once. Martin was swamped with hugs and Redwallers welcoming him back home again._

_Martin then looked towards the abbey and saw the familiar stopped figure of Abbess Germaine making her way across the lawn. Everybeast made way for her and when she reached the boat, Mayberry and Catkin hurried forwards and helped her up next to Martin in the prow. Martin drew his sword, knelt, and laid it at her footpaws. She smiled at him. "Martin of Redwall," she said. "You have returned to us, my friend."_

"_Aye, Mother Abbess," he replied. "It was a good journey, a long and eventful summer. I am happy to be back at Redwall."_


	17. The Fourth Creature Martin Meets

**The first song mentioned here is This is Where I Belong. The second one is Here I Am. They are both from the Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack, which I do not own.**

* * *

Martin found himself in a small grove of trees when things cleared once again. He looked up. The branches of the trees formed a canopy over his head. Then he looked around him. The sun slanted through the trees to cause patches of sun and shade on the ground. It was a friendly place, Martin decided.

Just then he heard a rustling in the trees and a male voice rang out:

"I hear the wind across the plain

A sound so strong that calls my name

It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun

Oh it's here, this is where I belong.

"Under the starry skies where eagles have flown

This place is paradise, it's the place I call home

The moon on the mountains, the whisper through the trees

The waves on the water, let nothing come between this and me

Cos everything I want is everything that's here

And when we're all together there's nothing to fear."

Suddenly a squirrel fell, somersaulting, out of the tree right in front of Martin. He landed easily on his footpaws, grinned, winked, and finished his song:

"And wherever I wander, there's one thing I've learned

It's to here I will always…always…return."

"Hello Martin," he said after the last notes of his song died away.

"Asa?" Martin asked.

"Yup," the squirrel, Asa, said.

"And you're my fourth creature?" Martin asked.

"Uh-huh," Asa answered.

Martin looked around, "Why here?" he asked.

"'Why here,' what?" Asa asked.

"Why did you choose this place for your Dark Forest?" Martin asked.

"It was my home before vermin came and destroyed it," Asa said, "That's what forced me to flee and how I eventually ended up at Redwall."

"I didn't know," Martin said.

"You never asked," Asa replied with a grin. Then he cocked his head to one side, "How's Chugger, anyway?"

"He's fine," Martin said. "Last I knew he was married to a pretty female squirrel named Christina and they are expecting their first young one."

"I'm glad," Asa responded. "Makes everything worth it."

* * *

A younger Martin and Asa are working together in the Infirmary. Chugger, a Dibbun at the time, is in one of the Infirmary beds, sick. He has the blankets clutched tightly about him, shivering with chills. The next minute he throws them off and starts to sweat with fever. Martin covers him back up. He coughs and whimpers softly. Asa leans over Chugger and gently wipes his brow. 

"Poor little fella," Asa murmurs. "This is a very serious sickness. You were right to ban other Redwallers other than those tending him from being in here. We don't want it to spread. But he's young, he'll pull through it."

"I hope you're right," Martin says. "It would be terrible if we lost him. He's so young."

"You don't know how terrible," Asa says turning away from Martin for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Martin asks. Asa turns to him. Martin grins as he sees the budding parental gleam in Asa's eye.

Asa smiles slightly, knowing that Martin understands, but feeling the need to say the words, "Chugger's like a son to me. I…I want to adopt him. If he'll have me for a dad. If I lose him without ever knowing…"

Martin nods ever so slightly. He knows what it's like to lose somebeast you love before you know whether they love you back. It's a different kind of love here, but it's still love. "We'll do everything we can to keep that from happening," Martin says.

* * *

"And you did," Asa said, returning from their shared memory. 

"You worked as hard as I did," Martin said, "Maybe harder."

"And got sick because of it," Asa said.

"Yeah," Martin said. "It was hard on Chugger when you died from that illness. Especially after you revived slightly and you and Chugger had agreed to adopt each other after you were well again."

"And you?" Asa asked. "Was it hard on you, too?"

"Yes," Martin said softly.

"You couldn't forgive yourself for letting me die, could you?" Asa asked.

Martin nodded, "So many others…so many others I managed to save and heal. Some, it seemed, miraculously. I just couldn't believe I hadn't done everything I could to save you."

"Martin," Asa said, "Learn this from me. Holding things like regret and anger is a poison. It eats you from the inside. Forgive yourself for that, Martin. Forgive yourself. Do you remember the lightness you felt when you first arrived in Dark Forest?"

Martin nodded. He did.

"That's because nobeast is born with things like regret and anger," Asa said. "And when we die, the soul is freed of it. But now, here, in order to move on, you need to forgive yourself for something that you had no control over. To do that, I need to tell you something."

He took a few steps closer and put a paw on Martin's shoulder.

"I forgave you from the moment I arrived here," he said. "I knew it wasn't your fault I died. It was just a cruel twist of fate that nobeast could have helped. You _**did**_ do everything you could to save me, Martin. You did."

Martin smiled as Asa backed up. Martin noticed a stick on the ground. He picked it up. It was about the length of his sword, and gave Martin an idea. He twirled it in a warrior's salute. A sign of respect and gratitude for Asa and what he had said.

Asa bowed, winked, and walked off. He sang as he went.

"Here I am, this is me

I come into this world so wild and free

Here I am, so young and strong,

Right here in the place where I belong

"It's a new world, it's a new start,

It's alive with the beating of a young heart

It's a new day, in a new land,

And it's waiting for me

Here I am."

The scene vanished as Martin was lifted off and carried to where he would meet his final creature.


	18. Back at Redwall: The Funeral

Abbot Brendan stood on the front lawn, waiting for the guests to arrive. Near where he stood was a stone coffin, carved around the edges with scenes depicting Martin's life. Though you couldn't tell that was what they were because it was open at this moment. Martin, his grey fur brushed, whiskers combed, in his best Redwall habit lay inside. Eyes closed. Paws folded over a rose. Gonff had asked that it be put there, remembering that it was Martin's favorite flower.

Slowly the guests all arrived. The squirrels had gone out the night before to bring the news that Martin had died and bring back to Redwall those who wanted to come. The bells rang and everybeast looked up to the upper window where they could see Gonff and his second young one, a daughter named Heather, standing. Gonff played an introduction on his flute, and Heather sang.

"Fare you well upon your journey,

To the bright lands far away,

Where beside the peaceful rivers,

You may linger any day.

In the forests warm at noontide,

See the flowers bloom in the glades,

Meet the friends who've gone before you,

To the calm of quiet shades.

There you'll wait, O my beloved,

Never knowing want or care,

And when I have seen my seasons,

We will walk together there."

The last hauntingly sweet notes died away. The song itself was relatively new to funerals at Redwall, but it quickly became one that would become a tradition in the seasons to come.

Abbot Brendan nodded his thanks to Gonff and Heather and then waited until they joined the group of creatures gathered on the lawn. "Welcome," he said, "To all who have come. Welcome to you Gonff and Combine, and young Gonff and Heather. Welcome Dinny and Bella. Welcome Ferdy, Coggs, Spike, and Posy. Welcome Trimp the Rover. Welcome Skipper, Folgrim, Tungro, Garraway, and your otter clans. Welcome Chugger and Christina. Welcome Log-a-Log Furmo and your shrews. We are all here to honor the memory of our beloved Brother Martin. Whom some of you remember as Martin the Warrior. Son of Luke the Warrior."

Abbot Brendan sighed. "I am sure we all miss Martin terribly. I know I do. But I also know this. That there are many in Dark Forest who are rejoicing because Martin is with them once again. His parents and grandparents. Our own Abbess Germaine. Many more that we never knew about from before he came to Mossflower. We all have our own special memories of Martin. If anybeast wants to share any of them with us, now is the time."

There was a moment of silence. Then Gonff spoke up. "I remember when I first met Martin. Those sneaky, stinking Kotir soldiers had gotten their paws on me and were putting me in a cell in the dungeon. They unlocked a cell and threw me in. I landed right on top of him. He pulled me off him and into a shaft of light. I knew that I had a new matey from the moments I laid eyes on him. Little did I know that he would be the best friend I ever had."

"He helped Abbess Germaine build this abbey," Bella said. "It became his dream as well as hers to see it completed. I feel, somehow, that he is still here, watching over us. That he always will for as long as the Abbey stands."

"He saved me from the Flitcheyes," Chugger said softly. "I was just a Dibbun when they captured me. He would have died rather than let them capture me again, I think. He brought me here to Redwall, too. I love it here, and have always been grateful to him for bringing me here. Christina and I have decided that if our babe is a male, we will call him Martin."

After a few moments of silence, Abbot Brendan spoke again. "Yes," he said. "He touched the hearts of everybeast he met. We will need those memories in the days ahead." He closed his eyes and then spoke to a team of moles. "It's time to lay him to rest," he said.

The moles tugged their snouts and set to work. Within minutes it was shut and tightly fastened, revealing that on the top of the coffin was carved a life size effigy of Martin. Six moles leaned over and picked up the coffin. Bella had two sacks with her. One she opened to reveal lanterns, which she gave out to the assembled creatures. Once these were passed out, Bella handed the other sack, a much smaller one, to Gonff. Then the six moles carrying the coffin headed into the Abbey, followed by Abbot Brendan and all the others. Through Great Hall, down the stairs, and into Cavern Hole where they turned around. They went back to the stairway and halfway up. Dinny produced a small metal bar and, setting it firmly into the crack between two of the steps, levered the fourth step out. Two more moles came forwards and pulled the block the rest of the way. The creatures carrying lanterns lit them. Then the procession made its way down the passage that had been opened up. They went through a door and into the tomb itself. The coffin bearing moles came forwards and placed it in the middle of the floor. Gonff then opened a sack Bella had given him and produced Martin's shield and sword belt. These he hung on the back of the door. The creatures all walked out of the tomb.

Abbot Brendan turned to face the door. He had tied a piece of string to the upper left florin spike embedded in the door. Now he spoke, his voice echoing hollowly in the gloom. "And now we commit the body of our beloved Martin to the grave to rest in peace," he said. With that, he pulled the door shut. One of the younger brothers untied the string and coiled it around his paw before returning it to his pocket. Once this was done everybeast left the passage and made their way back. Once everybeast was out, the moles closed up the passage and the ceremony was over.


	19. The Fifth Creature Martin Meets

White. There was only white now. No ground, no sky, no horizon. Only a pure and silent white, as noiseless as the deepest snowfall at the quietest sunrise.

That was, at first it was quiet. Then Martin started to hear noises. The sound of water flowing. The sound of…something he couldn't identify.

Slowly the whiteness cleared and he saw before him a river surrounded by a meadow. Playing in the river and the grass along its banks were Dibbuns. The noise he couldn't identify was one he should have been more familiar with: the voices of Dibbuns at play. Laughing and chattering as they frolicked about.

It was all Dibbuns, he noticed. No grown creatures. He wondered about that. He knew at Redwall this kind of thing would never happen. There would be elders around to make sure they stayed safe. But these Dibbuns didn't seem to need that. They seemed to be able to keep themselves out of trouble but still have fun.

At a curve in the river, Martin saw a huge boulder. On it stood a slender female otter kit. She was facing him. She motioned with both her paws, waving him in. He hesitated. She smiled. She waved again and nodded as if to say, _Yes, you._

Martin slowly made his way over to her and then stopped when he was close to study her. She was a beautiful little otter maid. Lithe and sleek. Her dark brown fur shone in the sunlight. Her eyes were a sky blue in color, and Martin could see the lights from the sun reflecting off the river bouncing off her eyes. She smiled and flapped her paws excitedly until Martin took a step closer, and then she introduced herself.

"Cyra," she said, putting her paws to her chest.

"Cyra," Martin echoed.

She pointed to a mat that Martin was standing on that he hadn't noticed. She motioned for him to sit down, and then sat down on the rock she'd been standing on. Footpaws dangling off the edge, rudder curled around until it was next to one of her legs. She looked over at where the other Dibbuns were playing. Martin looked too. He saw a mousebabe rubbing a stone against the fluffy tail of a squirrelbabe. He looked at Cyra questioningly.

"Washing," she said, "Like our mums used to do." She stared hard at him for a few minutes.

Martin suddenly reached into a pocket of his habit and pulled out a pawful of candied chestnuts. He had always kept them there for Dibbuns. He handed them to the ottermaid. She took some and stuffed them in her mouth. She grinned at the sweet taste. Martin smiled back. "You like those?" he asked. "We made them all the time at Redwall."

"I get sick," the ottermaid said softly.

"What?" Martin asked, feeling his neck hair prickle ever so slightly.

"You give food. I eat and get sick," she repeated. "We were starving. Mum went to Redwall. Got food."

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! Somebeast knocks on the gate of Redwall Abbey.

Martin looks down over the gate and sees an otterwife. Her dark fur shines in the moonlight. She looks up and sees him.

"Who are you?" Martin asks.

"Magdalena," the otterwife responds. "Please, sir, we have heard that Redwall helps those in need."

"We?" Martin asks.

"My daughter and I," Magdalena tells him. "We are starving, sir. Could you give us some food?"

Martin smiles, "Wait right there," he says. He goes down the steps and opens the gate. "Come with me."

Magdalena follows him into the Abbey kitchens. There, Martin and the kitchen workers fill a sack of food for Magdalena. He walks back out to the gate with her. He gives her the sack. "If you two are alone and unable to provide for yourselves," he says, "You could both come and live here if you want."

Magdalena takes the sack. "The fates bless you, sir," she says, waving her rudder respectfully. "We will do that. I thank you." She bows and leaves.

Just as he gets the gates closed, one of the other Redwallers comes running up. "Martin!" he exclaims. "One of the kitchen workers isn't felling well. She has been taken to the Infirmary. Abbess Germaine wants to see you right away."

* * *

Martin raised his eyes to the ottermaid, beginning to understand. "Cyra…"

"Cyra," she repeated, smiling at her own name.

"You were the daughter…of the otterwife who came for food that night…" Martin's voice faltered. He'd had nightmares about that night so often when he was alive. The night the mysterious Sickness came to Redwall Abbey. Nobeast had known what it was, and all they could do was treat the symptoms. They were very careful to keep the sick ones quarantined. About a dozen creatures fell ill. Out of those twelve, only one survived.

Cyra nodded, "Mum say food come from Redwall is safe. I eat. She eat. We both get sick. Food not safe."

"The sickness," Martin whispered. "It was somehow connected to the food I gave your mother." He buried his head in his paws, remembering. That was what happened to Magdalena and her daughter. He had wondered why they had never showed up at Redwall. They had died because he gave them that food. The awful realization came to him. "I killed you," he whispered. He looked up at her, tears coursing their way down his face. He then buried his face in his paws again.

How long he sat there, he didn't know, but after a while, he felt a paw come to rest on his shoulder. He looked up.

Cyra held out a stone in her paw. "You wash me," she said. Then she stepped into the river and removed her tunic. Martin could see the missing patches of fur and the scars on the skin beneath from the sores that had come with the Sickness. The fur that was still on her body lacked its luster, looking ready to fall off at any moment. She was gaunt, and her eyes, when she turned back around, burned with fever. "You wash me," she repeated.

Martin slowly got up and waded into the water. He had sometimes helped out with bathing Dibbuns at Redwall, so he knew what to do. He wasn't looking forward to it. He was also slightly puzzled. Bathing Dibbuns often involved getting wet himself and having to fight the babe to get them to hold still. Not Cyra. She appeared to want him to wash her. It could be a trick, he supposed.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Cyra stretched out a paw. He held it gently but firmly and began rubbing the stone over her arm. The sores and dull hair slowly fell off and the shiny fur he had seen before grew back in its place. He rubbed her back, other arm, paws, neck, and then gently did her face.

Cyra, as he washed her, began to get frisky, like the Dibbuns he had washed before. Unlike them, however, she didn't try to get away. She was playing around as if she enjoyed it.

Suddenly Martin was enjoying it, too. Even when she managed to wriggle away from him and dunk him under the water. Martin came up, blowing water out of his eyes, and then dunked her back. She came up giggling. Martin noticed that now the feverish look was gone. She was back to looking the way she had before.

Cyra turned around suddenly to face him. "I am five," she said.

"Five seasons old?" Martin asked, letting the stone fall to the river bed.

She shook her head. She held up five claws. Then she pushed them against Martin's chest, as if to say _your_ five. _Your fifth creature._

Martin gazed off over the valley. Cyra followed his gaze and then asked. "What puzzled you? Down there?"

"Why did I seem to know what was wrong with creatures when nobeast else did?" Martin asked, voicing the thought he'd had for many seasons aloud for the first time.

"You were supposed to," she said.

"But why?" Martin asked.

"To make up for what happened to me and Mum," Cyra said as if it were obvious.

"And the Dibbun?" Martin asked, "The molemaid I treated just before I died? Did she live?"

Cyra smiled, "Yes," she said. Then she asked, "Did you feel something? Just before you died?"

"Paws," Martin said, "In mine."

"My paws," Cyra said, putting hers in his again. "I bring you here. Keep you safe."


	20. Martin's Dark Forest

Martin felt himself suddenly picked up and carried away from Cyra. But he could still feel her paws on his. Carrying him along to whatever laid ahead of him. Colors flashed past him. Then, suddenly, everything cleared.

He was flying over Mossflower Wood now. It was in springtime and all the trees and flowering plants were in bloom. Birds sang in the trees. Suddenly there, ahead of him, was Redwall abbey. Yet, it wasn't the same Redwall Abbey he had left. It was complete now. There was a bell tower, and he could see the metallic gleam of a bell inside it as he flew past.

The grounds were covered with creatures. Many of them in the green robes of the Order, but some were not. Mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, moles, otters, voles, hares, and even some badgers. They were either there or would be there because of him. He could pick out some familiar faces. He saw Felldoh and Rowanoak. He found his mother, and grandmother. There were Abbess Germaine, Skipper, Bella, and Lady Amber. Others he knew, but did not know how he knew them. Matthias, Mattimeo, Cornflower, Tess, another Martin, Tansy, Arven, Cregga, Dannflor, Songbreeze, Mariel, Dandin, Samkim, Arula, Deyna, Triss, Rakkety Tam, Armel, Tiria Wildlough, and hundreds of thousands more that he could not name.

He could no longer feel Cyra. He slowly drifted lower in the sky towards the battlements. And there, standing over the threshold of the Abbey was a mousemaid with the most beautiful hazel eyes—his beloved Laterose. She turned around suddenly, as if sensing his approach. She smiled and stretched out her paws to him. He smiled as he felt his footpaws touch the familiar red sandstones and reached out to her. As they enfolded each other in an embrace, Martin could hear one word from above.

_Home_


	21. Epilogue

The creatures who had come to visit Redwall for Martin's funeral returned home and began the long process of mourning and, eventually, healing.

The Redwallers had it the hardest. Especially Gonff and Dinny. It was said, and many Redwallers observed this to be true, that during the next season every time Gonff or Dinny would go up or down the stairs between Great Hall and Cavern Hole a single tear would fall from their eye onto the middle step.

A few weeks after the funeral, Christina gave birth to twins: one male and one maid. They named the male Martin and the maid Martina.

Martin, being a Redwall mouse, had not owned much. His sword belt and shield were in the tomb. His sword had already been hidden. All that was left were his spare habits. These were shared out among the Brothers and Sisters of the Order. His dormitory was given to a young sister who had just entered the Order who was named Rosemary. She felt honored to sleep in the same bed that Martin had slept in for she had heard many tales of him from his days as a Warrior.

Seasons came and seasons went. Stories of Martin the Warrior continued to be told in Cavern Hole. The tapestry was completed. The night after it was hung up Sister Rosemary found a secret compartment behind a small stone in what was now her room. She removed it and found a scrap of parchment requesting that when the tapestry was finished that a certain poem be inscribed on the wall behind his image. Rosemary crept down that night when the other Redwallers were in bed and, using a penknife, carved the poem into the wall behind the likeness of the Warrior. A poem that would be discovered by a certain mouse named Methuselah who would then show it to a young mouse named Matthias. Which would lead to his story unfolding.

In Dark Forest, five creatures waited for a young molemaid to grow and to love and to age and to die, and finally to have her questions answered—why she lived and what she lived for. And in that line was a silver furred old mouse, dressed in a pale green habit, who waited over the threshold of Redwall Abbey to share his part of the secret of Dark Forest: that each affects the other and the other affects the next, and the world is full of stories, but the stories are all one.


End file.
